1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of carbon monoxide detection systems in general, and in particular to a carbon monoxide detection system coupled to a vehicle ignition to cut off the vehicle motor in response to the output of internally and externally mounted sensors.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,786,462; 5,066,466; 5,576,739; and 5,694,118, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse carbon monoxide detector systems.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical carbon monoxide detector system that is tied into a vehicle ignition to terminate the generation of the carbon monoxide fumes in response to the readings from sensors mounted both on the interior and exterior of a vehicle cab.
As most people are no doubt aware, elevated levels of carbon monoxide fumes in a closed space can have both short term and sometimes fatal effects on individuals exposed to high concentrations of the gas.
While the short term effects of low levels of carbon monoxide poisoning are not immediately life threatening, they do represent a potentially lethal threat due to the diminished physical and mental capacities of the operator of the vehicle which may have a direct probative cause that leads to a vehicular accident resulting in death and or injury not only to the occupants of the vehicle subject to the elevated levels of carbon monoxide fumes, but also to innocent bystanders including the occupants of other vehicles.
In addition, there are also numerous recorded instances wherein someone leaves an unattended vehicle running in an attached garage with the result that all of the occupants of the house are overcome and succumb to these deadly fumes.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved automotive carbon monoxide detection system that monitors the carbon monoxide levels both internally and externally of a vehicle cab and shuts off the ignition of the vehicle in response to selected threshold levels of carbon monoxide, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.